


I'll Tell You My Sins (So You Can Sharpen Your Knife)

by Mysterycheerio



Series: Worlds Change (When Eyes Meet) [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nomad Steve Rogers, Peter Parker Speaks Russian, Peter Parker has PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Russian Natasha Romanov, Scars, Self-Hatred, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: When Steve comes back to the compound after two years of being on the run, he doesn't expect to see a boy there - much less a boy and two girls, and a comatose Tony Stark
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Worlds Change (When Eyes Meet) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140755
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	I'll Tell You My Sins (So You Can Sharpen Your Knife)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, so i get the plot is a bit all over the place, it'll all make sense soon, I promise. I swear. I know what I'm doing.
> 
> and just don't ask about the timeline. idk.
> 
> TW: implied/referenced killing, guilt complexes, scars (implied from torture)

They say, _‘If you want to tell a story right, you have to start from the beginning.’_

The kid in front of him was slim; Steve would describe him as mostly just bones, kind of like how he used to be when he was younger, preserum. The AC/DC T-shirt he’s wearing seems to be ten sizes too big on him. 

His eyes are purple, that’s what takes him by surprise. A deep, galactic purple that looks like they hold the galaxy within them, and the black bags underneath them are deeper than he’s ever seen, and they look like they hold the world. They do no help to conceal the gauntness of his face.

His hair is white, like a pearl, and Steve wonders if he’s albino, but something tells him that the boy wasn’t born like this. Someone did this to him, if the trembling hands picking at the blood encrusted under his nails, and the scars around his wrists that he rubs subconsciously every so often are anything to go by.

When Steve finds him, he’s hunched in on himself, not really paying attention to the comedy playing on the TV. His legs are drawn to his chest, his breathing quiet. A phone lays discarded on the coffee table, facing down, giving him full access to see the navy-blue phone case, with a simple outline of a heart on the black. 

As soon as he sees them, which is about all of 5 seconds, he stands up, swaying slightly, as if he was malnourished, which honestly might be a possibility. There’s Nat behind him, as well as Bucky and Sam.

He has to give the kid credit, cause he’s currently staring down Captain America, with three other Avengers behind him, and managing to steel his emotions, so he has no idea what the boy is thinking. Steve thinks that if he was the kid, he’d be quite intimidated. 

But now, they’re just staring at each other. The boy is taking in every square inch of their bodies, trying to decipher them as if they were an enigma, which, he didnt think he was, but he certainly couldn’t speak for everyone (cough cough, Nat). His arms were crossed on his chest, and he’s the first one to speak.

“Can I help you?”

His voice is soft, young, but has a sort of hardness to it. The sentence is clipped, like he was angry saying it, but his posture and tone seemed to suggest he was wary of them. Sure, the sentence did come out a little curt, but Steve can’t exactly blame this boy if he’s the one walking into Stark Tower after Siberia.

“Hi, we’re looking for Tony Stark,” he manages to say after a while, trying his best to sound professional and courteous. He decides not to ask the boy what he’s doing in the tower, it’s none of his business. Said boy nods, like he was waiting for that statement, as gestures for them to follow him, before turning around, towards the elevator. Bucky is nervous, he can tell, and he rubs his arm comfortingly, which

Bucky responds to with a grateful smile, although it doesn’t seem to quell his nerves. Sam grabs his hand, something they consider natural at this point in their relationship, and they continue following the kid, who has now stepped into the elevator. 

They stand behind him, and he looks to Nat, who had just tapped his arm. She gestures to the kid, and he looks. Along his neck is a other scar, a deep, high-raised scar running vertically from his neck into his T-shirt, so he can’t see how far it goes, although he’s willing to bet it goes at least half-way down his back, if not further.

The elevator dings, and they get out, following the boy through modern halls, until they stop in front of a door, which has several chairs lined up beside it.

They know that door, those chairs, all too well.

Sometimes, he wishes he didn’t. They had all spent many nights curled up in those chairs, trying to find the most comfortable position.

The kid pauses, exhales from his mouth almost inaudibly, like he’s trying to steel himself, and pushes the door open. 

It’s just how he remembered it. The walls are a soft beige colour, except for the one white wall, which had fitted square panels hung, giving the room a modern ambiance, just what you’d expect for a billionaire.

Against said white wall was the cot. Simple white sheets covering a still body, IV tubes emerging from his right hand. His face as pale, although his goatee was still neatly trimmed. His signature glasses were placed on the nightstand, next to a book Steve had never seen before, “1984” by George Orwell. 

“Is he okay?” He asked, fighting to keep his voice steady and not taking his eyes off Tony’s body. 

From his peripheral, he saw the boy shrug, although he knew he also wasn’t taking his eyes of the body.

“He’s in a vegetative state. Doctor Cho said he should be waking up in a few days.”

He nodded, and looked at Nat when she suddenly spoke up, “And who are you?”

He dragged his eyes away from Tony to look her straight in the eyes, “No one of importance.”

Then he walked away.

Over the next few days, they saw the kid a few times.

On Wednesday, Sam walked in on him in the living room. He was watching a movie with loud gunshots and screeching noises, and a robot that makes beeps. There was a girl, who looked about his age, and a girl who looked older sat next to him, the likes of which he had never seen before. 

They were sat in silence, and Sam watched them, until the boy said randomly, “I can’t believe I didn’t fucking notice him. How the fuck didn’t I recognize him.”

He said it so angrily, like he was disgusted with himself, and Sam’s heart ached. The girls started comforting him, which comforted Sam, knowing the kid had some people in his corner, but that didn’t mean his concern had anywhere near dissipated.

He left before one of the girls could look up at him, showing her red eyes.

-

Stark woke up on a Sunday.

“Sorry to interrupt, Captain Rogers,” Friday said, pausing Rocky II, “But boss has just woken up, and is requesting your presence.”

The three jumped up, eager to get some answers out of Stark (although Nat did look genuinely worried).  
They stopped outside of the room, however, when they heard crying.

“Shh, it’s okay, Underoos,” Tony said over the sound of sobbing.

“N-no! No it’s not! I was being dumb and you got hurt for it. This is just my fucking luck, I get everyone killed around me.”

A soft voice calmed him, “That’s not true, детка” 

“Yes it is, Wanda! How can you even stand to be near me? I killed your brother! I killed Gwen! I killed my own fucking uncle because stupid fucking Hydra wiped my fucking brain! I can’t... I can’t-"

His yelling broke into nonsensical sobs, and all that could be heard other than the guttural inhales was Tony’s soothing voice as he consoled the boy.

“Why am I like this? Why am I like this?”

“Wanda,” Tony said, “Steve and the others will be here soon-"

“They’re outside the door,” the sobbing voice said.

Steve stepped back, shocked, and the door opened, but as they stepped in, none of them looked as of they’d moved. Sitting upright on the cot was Tony, looking... in all honestly better rested than the four years Steve knew him. The billionaire gave the soldier a tight smile.

In his lap was the mystery kid, red faced and sobbing, curled into the man’s side as tears streamed down his face. The other two girls were the ones Sam had told them about; the blonde haired one and the brown haired one, except they had odd coloured eyes too – the brown haired girl had yellow, more golden eyes, and the blonde haired girl had red eyes. 

“Hi, Capsicle, ew- not loving the beard... anyways hi everyone.”

“Tony,” Steve said, “It’s good to see you well rested.”

“Hardee har, Cap. You’re so fucking hilarious.”

“Language.”

Tony rolled his eyes, and Nat walked over. “Diggin' the hair, Romanoff.”

“Likewise Tony,” she replied, gesturing to the birds nest on top of his head.

“That’s what happens when I’m in a comatose state... isn’t much need for gel, yknow?”

“Tony,” Steve cut in, “I think you have a little explaining to do.”

Peter’s eyes visibly widened, and Nat bent down to look at him while Steve and Tony talked. The two girls were eyeing her wearily.

"Ты Гидра, дитя?" ( _Are you hydra, child_ )

"Нет, он не,” the blonde girl answered for him while the boy whimpered, Tony carding his fingers through his hair unconsciously. ( _No, he’s not_.)

"Но ты был прав. Вас забрали?" ( _But you were, right. were you taken?_ )

“да." ( _Y_ _es_ )

Nat took her gaze off the girls, and latched it back onto the boy. She allowed her face to become completely natural, and plastered a comforting expression on, “Меня тоже взяли в детстве. не волнуйся, пока ты с нами, тебе не причинят вреда.” ( _I was taken as a child too. don't worry, no harm will come to you while you're with us._ )

“Спасибо.” ( _Thank you_ )

\- 

hi guys, its cheerio here! i really have doing notes on the actual work, but i have something to show you! 

some amazing artwork my friend newt did of this series, and it's honestly amazing! go follow them at @[newtdrawz](https://www.instagram.com/newtdrawz/)!!! [(link)](https://www.instagram.com/p/CK9wx8yFOzL/)

the first pic is of Wanda in the garden, and the second is when Wanda meets Peter and mj for the first time!!

thank you so much for enjoying!

**Author's Note:**

> also a big shout out to Lil_sphinx and Ilovecats72 - they commented on windows to the soul, and basically without knowing it, gave me more motivation for turing this into a series. thanks.
> 
> comment pls! im in lockdown and there's nothing to do.


End file.
